Anniversary
by James Stryker
Summary: Frankie and Cole are celebrating their three-year anniversary.


**Anniversary**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another story for I Am Frankie. Okay, so I have this idea where Frankie is human instead of an android and I want to write some stories with human Frankie and android Frankie and this story is one of them. In this story, Frankie and Cole are celebrating their three-year anniversary. Frankie is in college with her best friend Dayton and Cole is coming up to visit his lovely girlfriend. During their anniversary, Frankie decided to take the next big step in their relationship. So in this story, it's college-AU and human Frankie-AU, Frankie is 18 and Cole is 19. This story is rated M for sexual content. This is innocent Francole and the smut is not too dirty so I'm going to keep it sweet and romantic. P.S. I do not own** _ **I Am Frankie, Yo Soy Franky**_ **or the characters. I hope that you all enjoy my second Francole story for** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **. So here it is, the new** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **story,** _ **Anniversary**_ **. Enjoy.**

Today was just a regular but busy Friday afternoon, 18-year-old Frankie Gaines entered her dorm room after leaving from English class. The exhausted college student walked over to her desk and sat down, sighed and laid her head down the desk as her best friend Dayton Reyes stepped out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Let me guess? Biology class?" Dayton asked, taking the toothbrush out of her mouth.

"No, Dayton. English class. I should've skipped that class after I embarrassed myself about falling asleep and almost dropping my laptop. It's a good thing that you caught it." Frankie said.

"Well, you're in college now and you're an exhausted college student. And you're working as well. That makes things tiring for you." Dayton said.

"That's college for you." Frankie said.

"Aside from your hectic schedule are you excited about your anniversary?" Dayton asked, smiling at Frankie.

"Yeah. I can't wait till Cole visits tomorrow. We're both college students and we've been skyping each other a lot. I miss seeing your brother." Frankie said.

"I know, Frankie. Cole misses you too. But hey, with my brother here you're definitely going to have a great weekend together and at least you didn't have to deal with that crazy Biology teacher. She's nuts!" Dayton exclaimed.

"I know!" Frankie said.

"Alright, since Cole is coming tomorrow, make sure that he brings protection and lube. And don't get to loud." Dayton said as she continues to brush her teeth.

"Who cares? There are other students on our floor that are loud when we have an 8:30 class on Thursday." Frankie said.

"Ooh, and make sure that he uses lube because fisting could be involved. Trust me, I know when Byron tried it out on me." Dayton said.

"I doubt that sex would be involved on our anniversary. We're planning on waiting till we get married. But I have thought about it and it would be nice to take things to the next step. And besides, fisting is pretty much out of the question. I don't know if I would be into that kind of thing." Frankie said.

"Into what?" A voice said as Frankie turned around, only to see her boyfriend Cole standing in the doorway.

"Cole!" Frankie jumped from out of her chair an ran over towards Cole, giving him a big hug and a kiss.

"Surprised?" Cole asked.

"Well, yes. I thought you were coming tomorrow. What are you doing here now?" Frankie asked.

"Well, your parents and Jenny wanted to come and visit you to see how you were doing and I've tagged along as well since our anniversary is Sunday. Plus, your mother gave me a big lecture about sex in the car." Cole said.

"Well, that's my mom. Always the overprotective one. Why do you think that I've been taking birth control pills? So that way I won't get pregnant." Frankie chuckled a bit.

"Hey, if we have sex, I should've done the pull-out method on you." Cole said.

"Yeah, but a friend of mine said that her and her boyfriend were lucky because of the pull-out method and she's been on the pill lately." Frankie said.

"Hey, bro." Dayton said.

"Hey, Day." Cole said as he hugged his sister. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine. Been a little busy but I've been doing fine. What about you?" She asked.

"I'm doing pretty good. I'm just excited to see my favorite gal." Cole said as Frankie smiled at him after he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Awww." Dayton said. "So what do you two have planned for the weekend?"

"Since I'm here, Frankie and I will be spending the night together. We're just going to keep things simple – we're gonna go play some mini golf and go out for some breakfast for dinner." Cole said as Frankie giggled cutely about breakfast for dinner. "Then we'll probably come back here to watch a movie together."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll let you two have the room to yourself. I know that you might get a little intimate with each other if you know what I mean." Dayton said, winking at Cole and Frankie as Cole gave his sister a confused look before she entered the bathroom.

"What did she mean by that and what's with the wink?" Cole asked.

"What Dayton means by that was me and you…you know." Frankie said.

"Know what?" Cole asked, being the clueless one.

"Nevermind." Frankie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Your parents are waiting for me so I'll probably have to meet them now. But don't worry, I'll come back for you later. Okay, kitten." Cole said.

"Okay." Frankie said as she kissed Cole. "See you when you get back?"

"Yeah. See you when you get back." Cole said as he gave Frankie a kiss on the cheek before he left the dorm room.

Since Cole will be back later to pick her up, Frankie began to look for something to wear for their date. She looked through the closet, looking for the perfect outfit for their date. The first outfit that she pulled out was a gray unicorn-striped tee and a pair of blue jeans. The second was a planet print tee and a dark blue cardigan with white polka dots. The third outfit was a blue-printed floral dress and the fourth outfit was a blue safety pin dress. With Dayton's help, Dayton picked out the blue safety pin dress and the light blue denim button-up shirt to wear with it along with a pair of red flats. After getting dressed, Cole arrived on time as usual. Frankie stepped out of the bathroom after putting on some cherry-flavored lip gloss on her lips and made her way over to the door, only to see Cole standing there holding a bouquet of pink lilies and he was wearing a gray sweater and a blue button-down shirt underneath, a pair of denim blue jeans and a pair of white Converses.

"Hey, beautiful." Cole said as he gave Frankie a soft kiss on the cheek before handing her the flowers. "These are for you."

"Thank you for the flowers, Cole. They're beautiful." Frankie said as she puts the flowers in the vase.

"Awww! You two are so adorable. Frankie, you're making it act like you have a hot date with him." Dayton said, sitting her magazine down on the bed.

"That's because I do, Day. A very hot date with this beautiful girl. God, look at you." Cole said as Frankie blushed in front of him.

"Alright, you two. Save it for later at night for you to get freaky with each other." Dayton chuckled.

"Dayton!" Cole exclaimed as Frankie blushed some more.

"I'm kidding. Okay, so do you two have everything?" Dayton asked.

"Yep." Frankie said as she picked up her purse.

"Money?" Dayton asked.

"Yep." Cole and Frankie both said.

"Condoms? Birth control?" Dayton asked as she began to chuckle.

"Seriously?!" Cole and Frankie both replied.

"Oops. Sorry. Anyway, you two have your fun." Dayton said.

"Ready for a night of fun?" Cole asked as he held Frankie's hand.

"Yes, I am ready Cole." Frankie smiled at Cole as the both left the dorm room.

 **(Later That Evening)**

Cole and Frankie headed back to Frankie and Dayton's dorm room after a fun evening of miniature golf and having breakfast for dinner. Frankie opened the door and turned the light on, only to find that Dayton was out with Byron, leaving Frankie and Cole alone together and having the whole dorm to themselves.

"Well, Dayton's out with Byron. Just you and me alone." Cole said as Frankie smiled at him.

"Yeah. I really had a great time, Cole. Although, I'm a bit stuffed from eating too many pancakes. I didn't expect it to be all-you-can-eat pancakes." Frankie said.

"Hey, I didn't know that you could eat so many pancakes." Cole said.

"Are you trying to call me fat, Cole Gilbert Reyes?" Frankie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, really? Did you have to say my middle name though? Why did my sister have to tell you that?" Cole asked as Frankie laughed. "Oh, what are you laughing at Frankie Denise Gaines?"

"So, now we're calling each other by our middle names now, Gilbert?" Frankie asked.

"That's correct, Denise." Cole chuckled. "And yes, since Dayton told you that my middle name was Gilbert, you little sister Jenny told me that your middle name is Denise."

"Oy." Frankie rolled her eyes as she took off her denim jacket and hung it on the desk chair.

"You know, I have a better idea that would make this night perfect." Cole said.

"What is it?" Frankie asked.

Cole walked over to Frankie's desk and picked up her iPod, turning it on to pick a song from their date night playlist. Cole looked back at Frankie and picked out a song to play, then walked over to Frankie and held his hand out.

"Want to dance?" Cole asked.

"Yeah." Frankie said as she held Cole's hand.

Cole wrapped his arm around Frankie's waist while Frankie wraps her arms around his neck as they started slow dancing to Johnny Mathis' Love as their eyes met with each other.

"I see that you picked our song that we danced to on our third date." Frankie said.

"Yeah. I remember that night together. And we definitely made a mess in the kitchen from making a cake." Cole said as Frankie giggled a bit. "Frankie, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Cole. What is it?" Frankie asked.

"Before I arrived, what did you and Dayton talk about? You being into something." Cole said.

"Oh, just some girl talk. Nothing that you'll be interested in." Frankie said.

"Oh, really? Something about you being into fisting and Dayton saying something about using plenty of lube and you said something about sex being involved in our anniversary." Cole said as Frankie gave him a look.

"Wait, how did you know about our conversation?" Frankie asked.

"You had your door open so I probably heard about everything." Cole said. Frankie stopped dancing with Cole took a step back as she made her way over to her bed and sat down, embarrassed from Cole overhearing their conversation.

"I can't believe that you heard the whole conversation. Ugh! I should've kept the door closed!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Frankie. Frankie, you know there's no need for you to be embarrassed. You should've talked to me about it. If you're ready to take that big step in our relationship or not." Cole said as he held Frankie's hand.

"I know. I just want to know if we're ready for this sort of thing. This is pretty new to me." Frankie said.

"I know. It's new to me too." Cole said.

"In fact. I do want you to know that I am ready." Frankie said.

Cole ran his fingers through Frankie's long brown hair and looked into her beautiful brown eyes and kissed her on the lips with a gentle kiss.

"Frankie?" Cole asked.

"Yes, Cole?" Frankie said, looking at Cole lovingly.

"Are you sure about this?" Cole asked. "I mean, if you're not ready then it's fine."

"Always the gentleman. I'm sure and I trust you." Frankie said.

Cole leaned in to kiss Frankie on the lips. Frankie grinned into the kiss as she kissed Cole back. She climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulder while he continued to run his fingers through her brown hair as he deepened the kiss. Cole continued to kiss Frankie's sweet lips before running his tongue against her lips, begging her to open her mouth for him. Cole brushed his lips over Frankie's, using feather-light pressure at first to build up anticipation and excitement, keeping their movements slow as if they have all the time in the world. Frankie opened her mouth a bit, letting Cole slip his tongue inside her mouth so he could make the first tentative tongue contact. Feeling playful, Cole began to lightly touch Frankie's tongue lightly then retreat back, inviting his beautiful girlfriend to make the next move. Frankie flicked her tongue against Cole's, savoring the taste of his tongue while trying to dominate his mouth.

Cole laid down on his back on the bed as him and Frankie break the passionate kiss to catch their breaths. Frankie kicked off her red flats while Cole took off his shoes and socks while Frankie removed his gray sweater and unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off to reveal his toned chest and abs.

Frankie bit her lip and smiled cutely at Cole while he reached behind her and pulled the zipper on the back of her dress down, pushing it down to reveal her cute silk baby blue bra.

"Wait, Cole." Frankie said, moving Cole's hands away.

"Yes, Frankie?" Cole asked.

"Allow me." Frankie said.

The pretty brunette locked eyes with Cole as she reached behind her back to unhook her bra, letting it drop on Cole. Her bare breasts were exposed as she tries to cover herself up with her arms.

"Frankie, there's no need to be shy right in front of me. You don't have to be nervous. You're perfect." Cole said.

Frankie smiled cutely at Cole as he moved her arms away, then rolled over this time he was on top of Frankie. His lips were pressed up against hers. Frankie reached up and continued to move her fingers through his light brown hair again as he kissed her gently while he grinds into her core softly. The pretty brunette moaned softly into the kiss when she felt his groin pressed against hers and moved his kisses down to her neck, tracing his tongue against her special spot, gently kissing her neck and sucking on it lightly.

"God, Cole. Be careful not to leave a mark for my mom to notice." Frankie said, groaning a bit.

Cole sucked on his girlfriend's soft flesh gently, then sucked harder as he accidentally leaves a mark on her neck. Cole looked at Frankie for a bit as she leaned up and stood on her knees with Cole joining her. The older brother of Dayton Reyes turned Frankie around, this time her back was facing him as he kissed her neck some more while he wrapped his arms around her body and moved his hands up to her breasts, caressing them gently as Frankie moaned softly and leaned back against his chest. Frankie moaned softly and maintained eye contact with Cole, feeling his hands kneading her breasts and his fingers teasing her nipples.

"Touch me, Cole." Frankie whispered.

Cole's hand trailed down to Frankie's center, rubbing her through the fabric of her panties as the pretty brunette closed her eyes and bit her lip as he toyed with her arousal. Frankie bucks her hips into Cole's hand, wanting to cum this instantly.

"Lie down, Frankie. I have a better idea." Cole said, smirking seductively at Frankie.

Frankie obeyed her boyfriend as she laid down on her back while he left a trail of kisses down her stomach. Cole stuck his tongue out and began to lick around Frankie's belly button, placing his gentle kisses all over it while Frankie breathes softly. She was surprised yet turned on from Cole's tongue teasing her navel for a bit. Then he licked his way down, hooking his fingers against the waistband of her panties and pulling them down, discarding them while he takes in the intoxicating scent coming from her.

Frankie looked at Cole, spreading her legs wider to give him an excellent view of her shaved womanhood, moving her hand down to give him a little show just to tease him for a bit, rubbing her clit nice and slow in a circular motion. Cole bit his lip and moaned internally from the erotic sight of Frankie masturbating right in front of him.

Frankie threw her left leg over Cole's shoulder, feeling his lips touching her inner thigh, nibbling at her soft flesh with his teeth, then kissed his way down to her core. His tongue slithered up her dripping wet slit, licking around it. His eyes met with Frankie's while he continued to eat her out, causing Frankie to throw her head back and moan while watching Cole. Cole spits on Frankie's arousal then used his fingers to rub around her sensitive clit before working his tongue on her again.

"Oh, God! Cole! Don't stop!" Frankie cried out.

His tongue danced over his girlfriend's clit, Frankie was bucking her hips against his mouth, feeling his tongue penetrating her pink hole. Frankie began to gasp as she felt Cole's finger entering her wet sex, and another finger. Cole continued his oral assault on Frankie's sensitive clit while he fingered her. Frankie's breathed hitched, she was seeing stars. Cole curled his fingers inside Frankie, pumping hard and fast while continuing his torturous strokes on her clit. Frankie was closing in on her orgasm as her back arched off of the bed and her toes curled, crying out Cole's name as she came all over his tongue and fingers. Cole slowly eased his fingers out of Frankie and licked her juices clean off, looking up at Frankie and kissed his way back up to her lips and kissed her again so she can taste herself.

Frankie smirked at Cole while catching her breath. "Wow… that was amazing."

"Yeah." Cole said.

"Guess it's my turn to return the favor." Frankie said. A seductive grin appeared on her face as she pushed Cole down on the bed, her hands messing with his belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

Frankie helped Cole out of his jeans, with her fingers hooked onto the waistband of his grey boxer briefs, pulling them down to release his erect member. Frankie licked her lips when she saw Cole's fully-erect cock springing right in front of her, wondering if it is possible for the handsome tennis player to fit inside her. The pretty brunette got on her knees and moved in between Cole's legs, taking his member in her and leaned down to lick around the tip, looking up at Cole while she teases him with her tongue, licking up and down his shaft for a bit before taking him in her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down, then traced the vein of Cole's cock with her lips. Cole shuddered in pleasure from his girlfriend teasing his cock with her lips, hearing the sensual slurping sounds coming from her.

Frankie stopped teasing Cole with her lips and took him back in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down while teasing him with her tongue.

"God, Frankie. That's….oh God….." Cole moaned.

Frankie smiled at Cole as she kept sucking on Cole's cock, teasing the head with her tongue again, looking up at Cole and watching him throw his head back in pleasure. The pretty brunette took more of her boyfriend's cock in her mouth, deep-throating him and gagging on it a bit while moving one hand down to his balls rubbing them lightly with her fingers while moving her other hand down to her womanhood, rubbing her clit in a circular motion.

"Holy, Frankie. That is so hot." Cole moaned watching Frankie rubbing her sensitive clit in circles while she's blowing him. "Keep playing with yourself, kitten."

Frankie kept sucking Cole's cock, moaning into his member, pushing a finger inside her and another. Cole kept moaning out Frankie's name over and over again, gently thrusting into her mouth, watching her take what she can. Cole opened his eyes and looked at Frankie, the image of her mouth being fucked by him and her fingers moving in and out of her pussy in a rapid pace burned into his mind. Frankie finished sucking Cole off, feeling his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her lips and her forehead.

Frankie laid back down on the bed, watching Cole retrieving a Trojan warm sensations condom from out of his back pocket. Cole moved over to Frankie as he took the condom package and ripped it open with his teeth, throwing the foil into the trash can but missed and landed on the floor.

"Dang, and I was about to say 'Kobe!' after I made that shot." Cole said as Frankie giggled.

The pretty brunette bit her lip from the sight of Cole rolling the condom onto his cock, lining himself up in front of her moist snatch, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down her arousal just to tease her for a bit. Cole eased himself inside Frankie's opening nice and slow, noticing Frankie shutting her eyes tightly and whimper from the stinging sensation that hit her body. Afraid that he was hurting Frankie, Cole eased himself out of Frankie and kissed her cheek.

"You know, we don't have to keep going." Cole said softly.

"I know. I want us to continue." Frankie said.

Cole nodded and kissed Frankie's forehead, sliding himself back inside Frankie nice and slow, moving his hips back and forth at a slow and steady pace. Frankie closed her eyes and moaned softly from the feeling of Cole's pulsating member sliding in and out of her pink hole. The pretty brunette wrapped her leg around Cole's waist as she begged him to go faster. Cole increased his pace, rocking his hips towards Frankie's at a rapid pace.

"Oh, Frankie, you feel so amazing." Cole breathed out, leaning down to capture Frankie's lips with his in a tender yet passionate kiss.

Frankie moaned into the kiss as Cole alternates from hard to soft thrusts just to tease her for a bit, then decided to switch positions, this time with Frankie on top of Cole. Frankie leaned down to kiss Cole, reaching down to grab his condom-covered cock with her hand, lining up his member with her entrance once more and sunk herself down.

Cole ran his hands over Frankie's back as she rolled her hips, moving his hands down to her hips as she rocked back and forth slowly. Her brown eyes met with his piercing blue eyes just to intensify their lovemaking. An idea popped into Cole's mind as he wanted to try something on Frankie that would easily turn her on as he pushed his cock upwards. Frankie leaned down to embrace Cole, kissing him while he pounds into her hole relentlessly, hearing his animalistic grunts coming from him. Cole grabbed each cheek of Frankie's firm ass while fucking her, feeling her inner walls clench tightly around him.

"Cum for me. I want you to cum for me, baby." Cole said.

"Cole…." Frankie moaned.

"That's it. Just let go for me, Frankie." Cole said as he quickened his pace. "I want to hear you, baby girl."

"Oh, my god….COLE! I'M GONNA CUM!" Frankie cried out.

Holding the brunette close to his body, Cole kept thrusting harder and faster into Frankie as she came, squirting all over his cock and the bed sheets. Her hips were shaking as Cole slowed his pace down so she could ride out her orgasm until readied himself for his own orgasm.

"Here it comes, Frankie." Cole said.

Frankie climbed off of Cole and laid down on her back as Cole removed the condom from off of his cock and began to furiously stroke himself in front of her pretty face. Frankie stuck her tongue out to lick the tip, tasting a bit of his pre-cum and to tease him once more. The handsome tennis player felt himself explode, moaning out Frankie's name and shot three strings of his creamy white load all over her tongue and in her mouth. Cole shuddered when he felt Frankie licking the remaining cum from off of his cock as she enjoyed tasting him. After swallowing his load, Frankie smiled up at Cole as he leaned down to kiss her once more before they got cleaned up.

"I hope that you enjoyed your early anniversary gift." Cole said.

"That was my early anniversary gift?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah." Cole smirked.

"Well, I loved my early anniversary gift." Frankie said. "I love you, Cole."

"I love you too, Frankie Gaines." Cole said.

"This is going to be the best anniversary week ever." Frankie smiled at Cole.

 **And that was** _ **Anniversary**_ **. I hope you all enjoyed my second** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **story and I hope you all loved the idea of a human Frankie story. Next time, it's going to be another** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **story (a different pairing of your choice or more Francole) or a** _ **Riverdale**_ **story (a pairing of your choice) or a** _ **Massage of Lust**_ **story or since Christmas is next month it could be another erotic Christmas themed-one-shot of your choice. Here are the following:**

 _ **I Am…a Threesome**_ **(Frankie/Cole/Dayton,** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: My Brother's Girlfriend**_ **(Frankie/Dayton,** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **): Dayton becomes attracted to Cole's girlfriend Frankie.**

 _ **Tennis Lesson**_ **(Frankie/Cole,** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **): A tennis lesson becomes something more for Cole and Frankie.**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Oil Spill**_ **(Maddie Van Pelt/Debbie Fuccinelli,** _ **Every Witch Way/Talia in the Kitchen**_ **): A relaxing full-body oil massage for Maddie becomes sensual.**

 _ **Boy Toy**_ **(Frankie/Andrew,** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **): Frankie falls for her sexy new neighbor in her apartment. Involves naughty Fandrew.**

 _ **Giving Him Pointers**_ **(Cole/Dayton,** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **): Dayton gives Cole some lessons on how to make a move on Frankie.**

 _ **The Pool Girl**_ **(Cheryl/Toni,** _ **Riverdale**_ **): Cheryl tries to seduce her pool girl Toni.**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Simply the Best**_ **(Frankie/Cole/Andrew,** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **): Frankie wants to see which boy gives her the better massage. Will it be Cole or will it be Andrew?**

 _ **Her Christmas Gift**_ **(Betty/Jughead,** _ **Riverdale**_ **): Jughead gives his wife Betty a little surprise gift on Christmas Eve. Includes both innocent yet naughty Bughead.**

 _ **The Naughty List**_ **(Veronica/Archie,** _ **Riverdale**_ **): Veronica has been a naughty girl on Christmas and now it's time for Archie to give Ronnie her punishment. Naughty Varchie, involves Archie in a Santa suit. LOL.**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Scarlet Desire**_ **(Cheryl/Toni,** _ **Riverdale**_ **): Toni Topaz becomes attracted to her sexy redheaded client. Naughty Cheroni.**

 _ **Caught**_ **(Tammy/Lucia/Makayla,** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **)**

 _ **Mirror Image**_ **(Frankie/Eliza,** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **)**

 _ **Mistletoe Kisses**_ **(Frankie/Andrew,** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **): Frankie and Andrew spend Christmas together.**

 _ **I Am….Having a First Experience**_ **(Frankie/Dayton,** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **)**

 **I know it's a lot of ideas that I came up with but which one would you like to read next? I know that I mentioned Cheryl/Betty/Veronica for** _ **Desire**_ **but I forgot that Betty and Cheryl are cousins so I changed it to** _ **Scarlet Desire**_ **for Cheryl and Toni since I ship it. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it. If you have any ideas for an I Am Frankie story that you would like to share with me, feel free to do so. And I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
